Untested
by Mirrankei
Summary: Spoilers for Endgame. Dick goes searching for a solution, perhaps not in the wisest of places.


The crunching of snow alerted him to approaching footsteps. The person approaching was making no attempt to hide them. Odd, for an assassin. But then, Dick wasn't making much effort to hide his own presence either.

"A fine evening," the man said as greeting.

"It's a nice view," Dick agreed, nodding out at the horizon. He was sitting with his back against a rocky wall, halfway up the mountain that housed one of Ra's Al Ghul's many bases. The sun was setting, though it was only early afternoon. The sky was already a dark gray. The nearest town was visible through the trees only by the lights in its windows.

"It is," Ra's agreed, "Though I can't say I often take the opportunity to enjoy it."

"Well, you're a busy man," said Dick. He stretched, not bothering to stand up, and looked at Ra's. "You look well. How's the injury?"

"Like it never happened," Ra's said, "As you are well aware. You, however, do not look well, Richard."

"Things've been rough," Dick admitted with a shrug.

"Indeed. But my associates in the Light have not mentioned any major victories; should you not be happy? Your world is safe, after all."

"It's your world too."

"And I've heard very little in terms of masked heroics down in Blüdhaven. Is it true then, that the great 'Nightwing' has retired?"

Dick shrugged again.

Ra's stared down at him, curious. The boy had made no effort to appear as a 'hero' to him. Dressed in thick layers of civilian clothes, with not even his eyes covered. Though he made no secret of the escrima sticks in the bag at his side, neither did he appear to have any intention of using them.

"For what reason did you come here, Richard? You surely did not go to all the effort of tracking my current whereabouts just to look at the view."

"Can't a guy go for a walk?"

Ra's sighed. He gestured up at the trees around them. "You let yourself be seen by my guards. There is an innumerable amount of weapons trained on you at this moment; it is only at my word that they do not fire. I know you well, Richard, you would not take such a risk without reason."

Dick didn't answer.

"You could be setting a trap, except that all of your allies are already accounted for. The detective and your young successor are in Gotham, your Team at work in Star City. You are alone. Why?"

He was silent for another few seconds, gazing out at the view without seeing it. Finally, his eyes shut and he turned away, ashamed. "The Lazarus Pit," he said.

Ra's Al Ghul raised an eyebrow. "What of it?"

"It healed you. It _heals_ you, again and again. Even when you're at death's door. If you're dying, it saves you. Right?"

"It does," he confirmed. "But it is not a tool I share with others. Certainly not with those who have sided themselves as my enemy. Even family of the detective…"

"Has it ever brought you back… after your heart stopped beating?"

Ra's looked down at the boy, considering him. His eyes were bloodshot and had dark shadows beneath them. His fingers were clenched, shaking. With anger or exhaustion, he could not be sure.

"The hospitals in your own city bring people back when their hearts have stopped, every day, so long as treatment is given in time. Yes, I have been brought back from the brink, brought to the Pit before permanent brain damage can set in from lack of oxygen. You are not asking about that."

"No," said Dick, his voice hoarse and nearly inaudible.

"You wish to know if the Lazarus Pit can ressurect, as well as rejuvenate."

"Yes."

"The theory remains untested," Ra's answered after a moment of contemplation. "There are legends, rumors, speculation. But as I have never truly died, I cannot tell you if the Pit can truly bring back the dead. I simply do not know."

"There's nobody you would bring back, if they died?" Dick asked, looking up again. "Not Talia? Ubuu?"

"I have not had to think on such things, as the occasion has not presented itself," Ra's said. "As it stands, I am the only one who uses the Pits. For the forseeable future, I am the only one who will."

Dick turned away again, staring at the setting sun without seeing it. Broken. Vulnerable. Still dangerous, of course, but in a way Ra's couldn't help but find intriguing.

"I confess, it is not something I had truly considered. I have no plans to die. Many have tried to kill me, after all. There are very few in this world I would consider worthy enough to experience the Lazarus Pit, Richard." He leaned down slightly, reaching out to pull the boy's face towards him. "I have always respected the detective and the little family he's made of you; if you had a subject in mind, perhaps the two of us could make a deal…"

"There's no deal," said Dick sharply, brushing Ra's hand aside.

"A pity. I would rather like to have you as an ally. You have proved yourself worthy in our past encounters –"

"There's no body," Dick said.

Ra's eyebrows shot up again. "Pardon?"

"There's no body. He was… destroyed. Vaporized. 'Ceased.' There wasn't anything left."

"…With nothing to put into the Lazarus Pit, I'm afraid resurrection is not only unlikely, it is completely impossible. It cannot heal if there is nothing _to_ heal, Richard. If you seek to raise ghosts, you will have to turn elsewhere."

"I thought as much." Dick pushed himself to his feet with little of his usual grace. He slung his bag over his shoulder and started to walk away.

"If you do find something – or someone – else I can help you with, Richard, my offer still stands."

"Thanks," Dick said bitterly. "But don't hold your breath."

Ra's watched him disappear down the rocky path. His robes rustled as his daughter appeared beside him with a quick bow.

"Should I have him followed, father?"

"No, Talia," Ra's said. "They will never catch him. He wanted to be seen; he will not want to be followed."

"Do you think he will attempt to take the Pit?"

"No. A moment's fancy, brought on by grief. After all, young West marks the second close loss the boy has faced in a relatively short period of time. He will never act upon it. The detective has made him far too set in his morals."

"Still you seem pensive." Talia reached out, putting her hand in his timidly.

He allowed the gesture. "Do not worry Talia. The boy's words have merely intruiged me. I had not bothered to test the concept of resurrection before. There have been none worthy of its waters."

"Do you intend to seek one worthy to perform the test?" Talia asked. "I would be honored to bring you one myself."

"There is no need for gratuitous bloodshed, daughter," said Ra's Al Ghul. He released her hand, turning to walk back up the mountain path. "It would simply cause needless trouble and conflict with your beloved if we were to kill for such an experiment."

"You would have one of his children," Talia inquired.

"Murder would be a waste of time and resources," Ra's answered. "Much better to take one whose absence would go unnoticed."

"One already dead."

"Indeed." He stopped at the highest point of the path, looking down. The sun was nearly below the horizon, but he could still see the light rustling in the trees below as the boy continued his journey, searching for something he would never find. "I do wonder if your detective and young Richard might change their minds if we were to return their little bird to them."

Talia bowed again, her wind blowing in the harsh mountain air. "It shall be done, great one."


End file.
